1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display technical field, and more particularly to a curved display panel and curved display apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a traditional VA (Vertical Alignment) type display, sub-pixels are generally divided into several domains for solving the color shift issue of the view angle.
The pixel units in the sub-pixel generally show as a fish bond structure. The border areas among the domains are named as ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) Trunks.
With the increase of the domains, the ITO trunks increases.
In the manufacture process of the curved display, the top and bottom substrates take the center of the panel as the base. In the horizontal direction, the relative shifts gradually occur toward the left and the right. The electric fields in the pixel units change to lead to that the locations of the curved display around the ITO trunks get dark.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new technical solution for solving the aforesaid technical issue.